


Across the Sea

by Ignis_Dreams



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amami feels bad, Amami helps Saihara with feelings, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Amami Rantaro, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, My boy cries, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Saihara is very affectionate, Self-Harm, Shameless Smut, Sub Saihara Shuichi, Teensy daddy kink, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, its smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignis_Dreams/pseuds/Ignis_Dreams
Summary: Didn't mean for it to end soon but I was sorta rushing to get it out since A03 was gonna delete the draft todaySo this will be continued.





	Across the Sea

Saihara slowly opened the door to his hotel room, as if anyone was there. 

For the past two weeks, Amami had been travelling across Europe, in search of one of his sisters. Of course, he had insisted on going with him. Little did he know Shinjuji would be coming along with him, barely giving him any time alone with the other boy. His boyfriend. They had stopped in France, deciding to book two rooms in the hope of getting any privacy. Yet, the Anthropologist always insisted on going out for late night expositions, which Amami went along with him for. The detective had started to get slightly jealous, though most of the time he just sat back and observed them, finding a bit of interest in the things they found while sight seeing.

Tonight, he decided to not go along. Saihara felt exhausted from being on his feet all day and was desperate for rest, which his boyfriend was rather understanding of.

The detective took a seat on the bed placed in the room after locking his door, hoping for some rest without any disturbances. Admittedly, he was a bit ticked off him and Amami had not been able to show any affection towards each other, well, other than the basic, surface level things like holding hands and kisses on the cheek, though they did get odd looks from time to time. 

The window in front of him showed him a large view of the Eiffel Tower, bitterly reminding him of where he was. Paris was supposed to be the city of love, not the city of "let's try not to show any PDA while in front of our friend". In all honesty, he had been afraid to ask Amami to just go to bed with him for once on this trip, let alone anything more intimate. The other boy was usually much more affectionate, making sure to cuddle with Saihara at night and tell him he loved him, though neither of these had been a common occurrence. He yearned for affection, physical contact, cuddling, to feel Amami's breath against his skin while he- 

He shook the thought of his head as he felt heat rush towards his face. Sure, he had needs, but he didn't need to think about that right now. He could deal with those feelings when they got home. If he didn't loose his composure by then. 

One thing he hadn't been expecting was for the door to be unlocked and opened again so soon, a familiar voice ringing behind it. Saihara's head shot up at the sound, taken out of his thoughtful daze. 

"Rantarou?" He called out in an attempt to confirm it was who he thought it was. The boy was indeed Amami, who slowly made his way to sit beside him. 

"I didn't expect you to still be up this late," his boyfriend commented, finally taking a seat beside him. The taller boy wrapped a hand around the other's waist pulling him in closer. 

"Korekiyo didn't need you for anything tonight?" The detective asked, placing his head on Amami's shoulder. The green haired boy shook his head, smiling. He was also glad to have some time with Saihara, as he felt guilty he couldn't be around him alone as much as he had hoped for. Amami planted a small kiss on Saihara's exposed neck, causing the other boy to jump a bit, not expecting the current affection he was getting. One hand slowly moved up and down the detective's thigh as he brought the shorter boy in for a kiss on the lips. It was quick, but a sensation they hadn't felt in awhile now.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here alone with you more," the traveler admitted, "I thought we would be able to have moments like this more often than not, darling." 

Saihara brought himself back up to Amami's lips, desperate for any type of intimate contact with his boyfriend. They had always been too tired or, well, asleep to do anything like this. Quickly, he felt himself becoming more and more eager for contact, digging into Amami's shirt. The taller boy was surprised by how forward Saihara was being, especially due to the fact the other boy usually tip-toed around things like this. He tasted no alcohol on the other's lips, so he assumed he was driven by pure desire. Amami reluctantly pulled himself away, only to be met by a whimper from Saihara. He wanted the situation to be a bit more controlled. Most of all, he wanted to know what Saihara wanted, and if he really wanted this.  
  
"Love, I know I haven't been paying much attention to you, but are you holding up alright?" Amami ran his fingers through Saihara's hair, pushing it back so he could see his face. To no surprise, he was cherry red, his eyes glazed over. Things were escalating quickly, most likely since Saihara had been so pent up these past two weeks, too shy to ask for anything. Though he had been dealing with his needs, surely? The golden-eyed boy nodded, quickly wrapping his arms around his taller counterpart. He hoisted himself up to sit on the taller's lap, facing him.   
  
"Shuichi? Have you been-" Amami quickly cut himself off. He assumed Saihara dealt with stuff like this while Amami wasn't around, or at least today he would have considering he stayed back at the hotel. It had now become obvious Saihara hadn't been for some reason.   
  
"I thought you'd be mad if I did," Saihara looked to the side, biting his cheek, "It's always felt better with you, too. I thought I should just wait until we got home."   
Amami ran a hand up and down the other's back, soothing him a bit. "I wouldn't get mad at you for something like that, it's unhealthy to keep yourself pent up," Amami began to trail soft kisses down his lover's neck, hoping that it would help relieve him. Saihara began to squirm under him, even if the pressure was limited. The small, quiet noises he was making drove Amami crazy. He could feel the heat seeping from under his skin as he moved down to the lithe boy's shoulder, lightly nipping at the area. The detective's breath hitched, unsuspecting of his taller counterpart's last move. His short nails continued to grip onto the traveler's shirt as he bit his lip, holding back any unholy sounds he might make.   
  
Once he seemed satisfied with his work, Amami pulled back, gliding his fingers across the fresh bruise. Saihara put his own hand on his mouth, his shoulders tensing up due to the sudden, painful sensation ringing through his body. He was.. actually enjoying it a little. The traveler quickly pulled his hand back, as he didn't wish to harm the boy. He slowly lowered the hand from the boy's mouth, a warm, inviting smile on his face.   
  
"The walls are sound proof, love. You can use your voice," Amami spoke with a soft and caring voice, continuing to rub Saihara's back, "I know I'd love to hear it." 

  
Amami moved his hand from his boyfriend's upper back to the brim of his shirt, looking to him for confirmation this was alright. Once given the nod of approval, Amami lifted his shirt off and over his head. The adventurer slid his hand down to Saihara's bare sides, sliding his hands up and down. It was more so to make his boyfriend more comfortable, bring him back down to earth and let him know everything is alright. He had a tendency to get overwhelmed very easily during any type of sexual encounter, and he found this helped avoid that. Amami was especially worried due to Saihara trying to jump into things so quickly. He wanted to take things slower, draw it out a bit. 

"Darling, are you holding up alright?" He asked, a larger amount of concern than he was expecting lacing his voice. Shuichi looked to him, but didn't give an answer, rather being stubborn and digging his hands into Amami's pant leg. He seemed a little unsure himself. This happened most of the time, it was no secret Saihara was insecure around everyone. Even to Amami, who had seen his body countless times. Yet, he seemed more upset or hesitant to go any further. Maybe he hadn't been looking for anything more than a make-out session. 

 _"You'd get mad at me.."_ Saihara sheepishly replied, his voice shaky. Genuine fear was in his eyes, as if he had just done something terrible. Something he had just remembered. Amami knew those tears and expression all too well.

"Love, I won't be mad. I'd just rather have you tell me, alright?" Amami explained in his usual calm, soothing voice. Saihara nodded, then looking to his own pants. 

"Promise?" 

"Promise."

Saihara took a deep breath in, holding back any tears that threatened to spill. He was almost shaking at this point. 

"Shuuichi, you don't need to. I won't force you into anything." Amami continued to reassure, met by another nod. 

 _"I relapsed,"_ Saihara blurted out, wincing afterwards. He almost looked like he was bracing himself for the worst, as if Amami was going to curse him out. Yet, all that happened was a warm pair of arms wrapping around him, shushing him as he cried. It was clear the boy had fallen apart,  _"Back in Belgium... I bought a razor. And it just, happened."_

They had passed by Belgium a few days prior. He hadn't remembered Saihara buying a razor of any type, if anything if he had noticed, he would have highly discouraged it. It must have been when him and Korekiyo had gone out and Saihara insisted on staying at the hotel. He most likely went out and bought it then. 

Amami ran his hand up and down the shorter boy's back. Saihara had been clean from self-harm for around six months up to that point. Both of them had been so happy for him, which was most likely why Saihara thought he would be mad. 

"Darling, it's alright, you'll be alright," Amami echoed several times, hoping his voice would calm the detective. He wasn't mad, more so upset at himself for not being able to help. 

Saihara soon after started to breathe slower, though it occasionally stifled. Soon enough, his breathing was slow and controlled. 

"I still want this," He whispered, his voice needy. 

"Are you sure?" Rantarou looked to Saihara with worry, "You don't have to do anything you don't want." Every time anything of this nature occurred, he made sure to fortify this point. He was met with an eager nod, which he chuckled a bit at. Amami found it cute when Saihara couldn't find his words, really. The taller's hands slowly moved down to the button on the other's pants, yet again, looking up to Saihara for confirmation. Once given permission, he slid the pants down Saihara's legs, an angry red dancing around the thigh area. 

Amami bit his cheek a little. An immense amount of guilt sunk down to the bottom of his stomach as he moved his hand up and down the area, surprisingly, getting no reaction out of Saihara. He seemed more interested by it. Not in any type of sexual way, just curious. 

"Does it hurt you at all?" Amami asked, looking back into the boy's eyes.

"Not physically," Saihara curled up his hands into his fists, seemingly tracing the lines with his own eyes. It was obvious that reminder of his relapse bothered him, having those scars there all the time. 

"What were you thinking about?" Amami was going to be blunt at this point. Both of them knew the question was coming, as whenever Saihara admitted to cutting, the green haired boy always asked.

"Lots of things," Saihara sighed, his eyes racing back and forth across the room, then back down at the white sheets under him, "Parents, myself.. you. I thought you had stopped caring about me for a bit." 

The last part was said in a bit more of a hushed tone, shyer to admit to. He was met by fingers combing through his hair, the sensation slowing his breath. Another small ritual the two had developed when Saihara needed to calm down. It brought him to shore, back to reality and the moment.

"I love you Shuuichi, and care for you. That isn't going to change, alright?" Amami explained, his hand now massaging little circles into the other's scalp. Saihara whimpered a bit, not out out of distress. He only ever whimpered when he wanted more of something. He soon found himself buried into Amami's neck, trying to keep the noises coming from his throat quiet. The lithe boy's hands were soon tugging at Amami's belt, trying to find where he could undo it. Eventually, he found it, and attempted to slip it off without Amami noticing, and failed. 

"Would you like some help with that, love?" 

Amami got to work on unbuttoning and soon after, discarding his pants, falling deeper into the feelings around him. The adventurer pressed his lips into the detective's, soon taking control of the kiss. Between breaks for air, he could hear Saihara making small noises, his face a deep shade of red. Flustering the boy, making him beg for more and more was Amami's favourite part in all of this. A close second being giving it to him. His lips slowly moved down to Saihara's chest, which made the smaller boy flinch. His hands wandered down Saihara's sides, reassuring him. Amami looked up to the other boy, and his face...   
  
Saihara had poorly attempted to cover his cherry red face, his chest heaving. His other hand was gripping the white sheet beneath him, knuckles almost going completely white. Amami could barely resist.   
  
He placed his hand atop Saihara's, moving it from his face. He wanted to see him unravel, loose his composure under him. Feel alright, secure, safe with him. There was a sense of protectiveness there.   
  
Amami began to move lower, reaching the waistband of Saihara's boxers. One given the nod for permission, he pulled them down slowly, finding any way to tease the other boy.  Whether that be lightly brushing the boy's inner thigh, or telling him how beautiful he was. After the taller boy was satisfied, he brought himself closer to Saihara's length, testing the waters with a hand. As he expected, Saihara had a strong reaction as always, buckling under his touch and covering his mouth. He took his other hand, placing it over the other's, placing it at his side.   
"Dear, I'd like to listen," Amami smiled, looking straight back up at Saihara, "Walls are soundproof, I made sure of it."   
  
After that remark, he lowered his mouth onto Saihara, hearing the other curse under his breath. He made sure to move his tongue, running it up and down along with his head. Before he had even done much, hands grasped at his hair, pushing him forward.   
  
"Rantarou.." Saihara purred out between heavy breaths. He had surprised himself by holding his orgasm back for so long, considering how pent up he was. He knew it would be coming soon, and he didn't mind. Letting himself go with his boyfriend around him sounded ideal in this situation, "Can I..?"   
Amami looked up to him and winked, making Saihara release right there and then. His boyfriend gratefully swallowing what he was given, slowly sliding off of him. Releasing some come had dribbled onto his chin, he wiped it with his thumb and brought it up to Saihara's mouth, inviting him to taste. All the smaller boy could taste was salt, bitter salt.   
  
"Do you have enough energy for the main course, darling?" he asked, his voice smooth. Saihara nodded, ready for whatever would come next.   
  
Little did he know, he really wasn't ready for what would come next. 

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't mean for it to end soon but I was sorta rushing to get it out since A03 was gonna delete the draft today 
> 
> So this will be continued.


End file.
